Talk:Hiddenlich vs LLR/@comment-26906487-20150326143430
Gangsta Version: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEEPEDIA SEASON 2! HIDDENLICH VERSIS! LLRWEEGEE BEGIN!!!! Hiddenlich: I be gonna start dis battle off wit a immediate warning. Because dat shiznit was cuz of y'all Weegeepedia started warring. I don't even care how tha fuck much you apologize, you cannot beat me, I be tha dopest outta all these muthafuckas. Yo, so lemme call up Jun, ta blast you up in tha head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then take a rest, up in yo' Minceraft bed. LLRWeegee: LOL! Yo ass be thinkin you can dopest me son, biatch? I be tha dopest thang since Lizzy Presley. I might be a spammer yo, but I do not don't give a fuck bout Weegee. Recolors is just ruinin tha fad, I gots a point you see. Malleo n' Weegee, thatz whoz ass playas like best. And I couldn't give a fuckin shiznit how tha fuck big-ass Recolors is fo' success. Hiddenlich: Sure, I agree, Recolors is gettin rather boring. But dat still won't chizzle tha fact dat you made playas start warring. Yo ass betrayed Weegeepedia, there is no way I can let dat slip. Yo, so why don't you go up in tha pit of Marmites, take a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dip. LLRWeegee: NO! YOU CANNOT ELIMINATE ME! I LIKE WEEGEE! CAN'T YOU SEE! I JUST DON'T LIKE RECOLORS! PLEASE UNDERSTAND! UNBAN ME NOW! OR I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR HANDS! Weegee Clone 7734: Hold up there LLR, n' just quit trippin' out. Yo ass is banned fo' mo' than betrayin Weegeepedia, so go ahead n' frown. And whatz dis crap bout Weegeepedia bein Dark, biatch? What, we can't have that? Also, you gonna gotta deal wit tha Weegee Dogg crap. We cannot handle mo' spammers, so bye-bye. You'll be unbanned up in 2999. Sanicgee: Cent hendul spemmas, biatch? Wull dats tto bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Bcuz Senicgeh is gunna maek u ded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Nera ish mah frend, so, der u go. End nu Felcun Lever ish gunna put oen a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass sho. Alphaweegee: HOLD UP! I be chillaxed wit dis crap. And I be bout ta end dis shitty crap rap. Yo ass be a spammer SanicGee, n' you straight-up a funky-ass bother. Yo, so back ta Africa, n' take a thugged-out dirtnap cuz there is no water! MLPLover: Thatz not straight-up sick, so why don't you go away. Me n' mah brutha support LLR, n' our slick asses like it dat way. Yo, so go away Alpha, yo ass is straight-up Mean-Spirited. And now wit mah powers, yo big-ass booty is ghon be lifted! Sick Gabe: ENOUGH WITH THIS CRAP! DO I REALLY HAVE TO RAP IN MY OWN FEKIN CREP? ALL OF YOU ARE RIDICULOUS! JUST RESPECT LLR! I'M NOT SAYING UNBAN HIM! BUT HE ISN'T EVIL AT ALL! EpicSIMONE: I gotta smoke wit Gabe, dis is gettin outta hand. Can't we all settle dis n' just cook up a plan? LLR aint bad, so shut tha fuck up! And now I be just gonna turn dis rap off. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC! RAP! BATTLES! OF WEEGEEPEDIA!